rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team RAVE
Original Character Concepts by Jipooki Team RAVE A unique team of huntresses who always get results, despite their more violent tendencies. Team RAVE is infamous for leaving behind a mess of blood and/or debris in their wake when on a mission. Some question why the team is still together, however no comment has been given in response. Members Rose: 18, 2nd year: Scout, Assassin Rose4.jpg|Rose Concept|link=http://jipooki.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Rose-Pink-Concept-RAVE-376568068 Azure2.jpg|Azure Concept|link=http://jipooki.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Azure-2-0-Concept-RAVE-377985849 Violet2.jpg|Violet Concept|link=http://jipooki.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Violet-Original-Character-Concept-RAVE-376198292 Emeraldfinal.jpg|Emerald Concept|link=http://jipooki.deviantart.com/art/RWBY-Emerald-Concept-RAVE-377309043 RAVE.jpg|OLD Azure: 18, 2nd year: Frontline Fighter Violet: 20, 3rd year: Recon, Fire Support, Assassin Emerald: 19, 3rd year: Heavy support, Demolitions Summary Team RAVE originated from Beacon Academy with its 4 members and has since been in operation for approximately 1 year. Within this period, they have completed several high priority missions, with only 1 failed mission involving the capture and interrogation of Roman Torchwick. However, with their success ratio, they have caught the eyes of many powerful individuals, many of which who would go to great lengths to acquire their services. They have also managed to accumulate several arrest warrants for the amount of havoc they caused, although most of the charges were waived under the jurisdiction of Professor Ozpin for unknown reasons. While the nature of the missions undertaken isn't very clear, it is commonly assumed that they hold significant weight as they are issued by the headmaster himself in a 'behind the scenes' manner. Rumors have it that team RAVE is becoming increasingly concerned over 4 new individuals. There are isolated reports indicating that a new team may be emerging under the alias RWBY, being led by Ruby Rose, the young prodigy with immense potential. Being one of the elite groups in Beacon, RAVE has taken it upon themselves to test the abilities of these individuals through short, minor conflicts in isolated locations. History Gathering: It was Emerald's 2nd year at Beacon Academy, and she had yet to find a solid group to conduct her missions with. It wasn't that she wasn't a supportive and helpful teammember, quite the opposite in fact. In nearly every review, her team members praised her performance and attitude, giving a strong impression that they wanted her on their team. However, Emerald would decline in every instance afterwads saying "It's not them, it's me." Although most percieved this as a classic breakup line which had an opposite meaning, the instructors who had a better sense of intuition realized that she was plainly telling the truth. Emerald didn't feel at home. At the start of the 2nd year, Emerald had already built a reputation for herself, being more infamous for her string of rejections rather than being known for her friendliness and ability. It was only until she caught a glimpse of a certain blue haired girl making her way off of one of the airships for the first time, that she stormed her way to her instructor's office. Slamming the door, she walked up and dropped her fist onto the desk where the instructor was preparing his paperwork. Sheets flew and scattered around the room. "Do you have any idea how lo-" The instructor paused, and almost flinched when he looked up and saw her. Her green eyes were on fire, her mouth curved into an almost evil looking grin. "I need you to do something for me, okay? Search up a new student by the name of Azure." The instructor gave her a questioning look before giving a deep sigh. "Oh alright," he said as he brought up his holographic window and began entering the name "is she someone important to you or something?" "You could say that..." "Very well. Let's see here A... Z... Ah, here we are Azure..." The instructors eyes widened as he read the surname. "Yeah, she's my sister and I want her on my team." "I'm sorry Emerald," said the instructor as he regained his composure "but I can't do that. This girl is only beginning her first year and still requires substantial training." "I don't care, keep her in her first year studies if you must, but either way, I want her. On. My. Team. Have you even seen her in action?" "I may have caught a glimpse before..." "Then you know. She is capable. Just as capable as I am." Emerald said. At this point, her face couldn't look any more serious. The instructor gave another deep sigh. "Well, I can't really deny you there... and I also know that you've had a lot of trouble finding a team..." Emeralds eyes brightened, as the instructor continued. "...I guess I'll make arrangements for a sort of 'trial run' for your team..." Emerald was on the verge of jumping up and down in excitement. A huge grin spread across her face. "...On one condition." said the isntructor as his eyes traveled to the corner of the room. Emerald's eyes followed his, and was met by another pair. The room wasn't exactly bright, in fact it was fairly difficult to see anything outside the glow of the desk lamp, but those eyes, they were golden yellow and glowed like a cat's in the darkness. "Um. Who is she?" said Emerald, curiously. "Her name is Violet, and before you came in thrashing about, I was just about to finish the paperwork for another one of her 'incidents.' She's quite a handful you see, and she also hasn't been able to settle down with a team either, so I might as well take down two birds with one stone," said the instructor said as he turned his eyes back onto Emerald "The condition is that you take this bundle of joy into your team as well." Emerald quickly nodded, then turned around, extending her hand out to her. "Hi! I'm Emerald! Nice to meet you, and welcome to the team!" The girl, Violet, slowly got up off her chair and made her way towards her. When she reached Emerald, she just gave her an expresionless stare. It was completely silent for a moment. Emerald felt extremely awkward, so she opened up her mouth to say something when, *BITCHSLAP* The silence continued. Emerald was completely shocked. That Violet girl just slapped her HARD across the face. "Next time, show some respect to your instructor" said Violet as she made her way out of the office and down the hall. Emerald was still standing there, holding a hand over the red mark that stuck to her cheek. She turned towards the instructor, who could only offer a shrug and a weak smile. "Yes, she's always like that. Anyways, good luck with your team and your fourth member, and I hope you have a great 2nd year at Beacon!" RAVE vs. RWBY- First Contact (Semi- Cross over. Fair warning) There are rumors that first contanct between RAVE and RWBY has already been made. It has already been confirmed that Ruby was within the forest on a certain night, however, there is no concrete evidence that the another huntress was within the vicinity. Sources describe two distinctive figures in close proximity to one another, both holding particularly lethal looking weapons. One of them drew what appeared to be a large sword as a threatening gesture towards the other, who in response, turned her gun into a large scythe in defense. There were a few moments of conversation, however, most of it was drowned out by the wind. However, at the end of their talk, the first one raised her sword in one hand, and held up three fingers with the other, and even through the winter storm, she uttered with impossible clarity: "You have 3 seconds to run." No words were exchanged afterwords, and reliable information is scarce at this point. The majority of it indicates that the one who issued the threat left on her own accord after several minutes without any attempt to attack or provoke the other. Moments later, a loud gunshot was heard, similar to that of the shots heard in the beowulf incident. In all of the reports, it is said that the shot was taken at such a close range that it would be impossible to miss, although the violet haired girl simply tilted her head without turning around, as she continued to walk away. No bullet contact was made and no action was taken by either of them afterwards. It can be assumed that these two individuals were testing each other, and that future encounters is very likely, not only by these two, but the other members of the teams; and given the nature of team RAVE, violence is impossible to avoid. Author's Notes -The drawings are finished, might as well make this into a page. -please comment or give your opinions or ideas I could use them ^^ -Working on the RWBY vs RAVE parts now! Azure vs Blake is still in the works, and I'm thinking of how a Weiss engagement can be approached (story-wise). -Fixed up first contact! Now makes a little more sense in the ending ( I hope) or at least its more of a fitting ending. Thanks to the commenter who identified that. -18/07/2013 been quite a while since I last edited, but good news, THE 1st EPISODE WAS RELEASED! I've been waiting so long for it, but now I can finally take out those unsightly REMOVED parts out of the article now that I have some solid facts. I think I watched the episode at least 8 times, so I have a good grasp of the information. Anyways, I'll continue to edit and shape this story further as more episodes come out. Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Team